echoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kronstrad
Kronstrad is the capital city of the Kingdom of Dunland, and of the greater continent of the same name. It is the home of the largest population of humans in Dunland, and is well known for being the largest city created by humans in the known world. It is the seat of King Percival Howe, the 15th King in Kronstrad history, and the 4th in the Howe Lineage. History Districts The City Districts: Kronstrad is broken up into 10 districts, all of which are given names, but most of them are widely referred to by their nicknames The King’s Citadel: The district of the city where the King and his immediate family lives. It is located centrally in the city and contains many grand structures that make up the area. It is walled off from the other inner districts, however, has a port for both an airship, and for the train system The Footnotes: This is the district that immediately surrounds the King's Citadel, and the name is what the more common people referred to the area many years ago. The name arosed due to the district being comprised of the upper nobility of the city, in a way mocking that they will be footnotes to history compared to the King, or that they think they are much more powerful than they are. In recent years the noble families of this district have willingly accepted the mocking name, "Better to be a footnote than never mentioned in the book." The families of the Footnotes have historically controlled many of the major Guilds in the city The Heroes Promenade: This is the district directly surrounding the Footnotes. It is the place dedicated to the great heroes of the realm, and the ultimate homage to the Nine Gods. This section of the city is one of the smallest and is more or less a walled ring that separates the inner two districts and the rest of the great city. This area is also where a majority of the guards and heroes live, and also provide the ultimate protection to the center. The district sits on the top of the large set of inner walls known as the Alabaster Bluffs The Riff: This is the largest district in Kronstrad, stretching entirely around the previous 3 districts. A majority of the population lives here, and the areas of the Riff are seen as the middle-class areas of the city. There is a countless number of shops here, you can find almost everything you need. The Furrows: This is a district build directly atop the Ruins of the Allmother, the site where Kronstrad was founded, and the meeting place for the Elves, Humans, and Dwarves of Dunland. This place holds much significance for the believers in the Old Way, and the druidic gods that are associated with it. It is also where much of the food of Kronstrad is created. The Statue District: This Northern ward is a place dedicated to those who have passed beyond the veil. In addition to having the most temples of any district of Kronstrad, it also houses the Northern Cemetery, which is the largest graveyard in the country. People live in the area, but the place is always quiet. Hillside: This northern district, built directly onto and into a hill, is reserved for the richest folk in the city. Those people who are uninterested in the politics of the city, as they would likely come from the Footnotes if that were the case. If you needed to purchase luxury goods, this would be the place. Just look out for the Merchant Guilds. The Gullies: This southern district represents the border between the middle class, and lower class, with the Riff northward, and the Outer Slums southward. As a result, the Gullies is a place of varied folk, and you can find just about anything you can think of, for a price. Outer Slums: This district is considered every area that is on the very outer walls of Kronstrad. These places house the most impoverished people in the city and show that there is little love for the downtrodden. These places occasionally see glimmers of hope, but like the nearby gates to the outer world, these things come and go. The Boonies: Outside of the protective castle walls of the city is a massive gathering of tents and travelers. Despite what one might imagine, these places are not for the poorest people, it is a place where the active army may rest before leaving. It is also a place for trade going into the city, or for people who wish to stay away from the law of the Capital. Bottom City: This is not a district of the city. During the Merging of the Planes, an Underdark city, whose name is disputed, had appeared just beneath the city of Kronstrad. When this was discovered, the ensuing conflict spurred what was known as First Contact. Due to the preparing of the Civil War, the then King Siegfried, ordered ordinary citizens, criminals from all of the prisons, and the impoverished to take up arms, go beneath the city, and take this “Bottom City”. The conflict went on far longer than anyone imagined that even the Royal Guard, who were told to not interfere, joined in helping push back the Underdark Forces. The Bottom City would eventually be taken by the ragtag army, but once they had it, they wanted to keep it. Today, Bottom City is the literal seedy underbelly of Kronstrad. Those soldiers who won the city became the de facto rulers, and many splintering gangs were formed in those Underdark tunnels. The current King Perceval has tried his hardest to contain access into the Bottom City, and hopes that the two places can exist separate from each other.